


Aftermath: A Seam Journal Entry

by shoefaced



Series: Jevil + Seam Fanfictions by shoefaced (Chronological/SFW) [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Diary/Journal, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoefaced/pseuds/shoefaced
Summary: You are walking through the Field of Hopes and Dreams and discover an old journal entry, which details Seam's thoughts and emotions in the aftermath of imprisoning Jevil. Read It? [❤ YES]





	Aftermath: A Seam Journal Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a late-night drabble because I couldn't stop listening to "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie and "You Said You'd Grow Old With Me" by Michael Schulte, and it put me in the mood to write some short angst. It's probably my first experience writing angst that isn't actually my own real journal entries (haha oof) so suggestions are appreciated! It's in first-person for the most part since it's a journal entry, so heads up. There is a slight reference to the concept of suicide, but it is not in detail nor does it actually occur as it is meant to be canon-compliant. [Also, ao3 butchered the font, which was beautiful >:v!]

_ As you meander through the Field of Hopes and Dreams, you notice a worn journal. It’s covered in soil, and most of its pages are strewn about in the dirt surrounding it. However, a few pages seem to remain within the book’s binding.  _ [❤ PICK IT UP]

 

_ Only the last page seems to have writing on it. It is labeled “Journal Entry: Number 30.” _

_ Read it?  _ [❤ YES]

* * *

 

Journal Entry: Number 30

 

What words could I use to describe today? Bitter, perhaps. The King made a grievous request of me: to lock my dearest--no, only--friend away. I knew Jevil had been changing and increasingly expressing his newfound views that our world is merely a game, but even as a mage I could not foresee this outcome. Perhaps it is my fault for letting it get this far. 

 

Part of me wants to believe that this outcome is better for everyone: Jevil believes he has found his freedom, and the King is contented that I fulfilled his order. But deep in my cotton, I know that this isn’t true. I was Jevil’s only friend, and I have left him all alone in his little “freedom.” I betrayed him when I should have stayed by his side, even knowing what that would mean for the both of us. Because truthfully, his words may have seemed strange, but they still continue to ring in my ears, and though I do not fully comprehend them, I feel that there is a truth they have subconsciously unlocked within me. 

 

Even so, there is no coming back from the outcome I have chosen. All I can do now is accept the fate I have resigned myself and my dearest friend to and beg for forgiveness even though I know it will never come: not from Jevil and not from myself. I cannot bring myself to end my own life here; I do not deserve that mercy. But I no longer care what happens, whether I live long enough to witness the end of our world or wither away into dust before then. 

 

The world will continue revolving with or without me. 

 

Signed, 

* * *

 

  
_ The ink where the signature should be has been blotted with tear stains and cannot be read. You have no clue who wrote this, but you hope they feel better soon.  _ [❤ DISCARD]


End file.
